


The Accursed

by bluecancan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecancan/pseuds/bluecancan
Summary: A young and vain vampire is sent to Westeros by a witch. She wanted nothing to do with the Great Game or any of its doomed players. She only wanted to return to her home. But, as the vampire's streak of bad luck would have it, a certain starry eyed King in the North now not only wants to conquer the Lannisters, but a blood sucking blonde as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my Oc and the little trip that I've created for her to go through in the world of Westeros.

That bitch had me fucked up.

I looked around the wilderness that I had all but been tossed into. I would have my vengeance upon that witch if it was the last thing I ever did.

“On my word as the eighteenth great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter and sincere blood descendent of my Lord Impaler,” I murmured to myself. “I will make that hag pay.”

When the sun broke through the clouds, I tried to scramble away from the streaming ultra violet rays. As I was still a little disoriented, I didn’t make it to the shelter of the nearby trees.

I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the pain to take hold of me.

It didn’t.

I hesitantly raised a hand towards the sky. I felt the warmth of the sun’s rays on my alabaster fingers for the first time in my twenty years. It didn’t sting. It didn’t sting or hurt. I was not burning.

I wanted to laugh, but I knew that the laughter would turn to tears.

Earth’s sun burned, this realm’s sun didn’t.

I knew that I was no longer home.

Idly, I wondered where the hag had sent me. I’d heard of people being cursed and sent to different places. Some returned. Some didn’t. The ones that did always had weird stories about lands from fairy tales and books and folk lore.

I wish I had listened better to those that I had condemned as crazy story tellers.

What does one do when facing an unknown world? I knew that if I were to ask my ancestor, he would tell me that when facing the unknown the best thing to do would be to conquer it.

I probably could conquer most things, excluding my sun’s light, silver, or another vampire. In the twenty-first century, after the Twilight craze had died down, vampires were back to being unpopular monsters and less of us fought as much anymore. Thank the Lord for that.

I stood up, strong, proud, and as tall as I could. I knew that my looks would help me no matter what land I had ended up in. I was as vain as I was beautiful. And I was the most beautiful blood drinker on my Earth. I was a knockout, and I took the breath of mortals away. Vlad himself boasted about my beauty to all that would listen. Prettier than any of his brides he’d ever had. Prettier than any living or dead, human or otherwise.

With waist length naturally platinum tresses, and a small and petite hourglass figure, I was a vision. My heart shaped face boasted larger than normal obsidian irises in my wide doe eyes, honey blond eyebrows and sweepingly long eyelashes, full red lips, a perfectly pert nose, and an adorable chin. I looked sinfully innocent, none could resist my allure when I used it.

My favorite feature, however, was my teeth. My fangs weren’t the longest, or the sharpest, only Vlad could boast such a feat, but they were the prettiest. My teeth were blindingly white, straight, and large. My fangs themselves were a thing to marvel; an inch in length and wickedly lethal. So beautiful were they that when I unhinged them, people looked on in awe instead of terror or disgust like any other vampire would receive. What kind of attention would I garner here?

But the true question that I needed to find out had to do with where in the hell that hag had sent me.

She’d always had it out for me, ever since we were in seventh grade. Petty witch.

I brushed the grass and dirt from my black jeans. I was in the process of brushing off my ass when I heard a low and threatening growl.

In less than a millisecond, I’d focused on the creature that had uttered such a sound.

It was only a wolf. Large, extremely large, and gray. It watched me with an uncanny amount of intelligence.

“Here, pup pup,” I rubbed my fingers together in order to try to coax the animal towards me. “You’d make a nice coat.”

It came forwards, but it lowered its large body into a snarling crouch. I laughed aloud.

As if.

With a slow movement of my jaw, I allowed my fangs to drop. I snarled. It paused in its unwelcoming behavior, threw its great head back, and let out an ear-splitting howl. So loud was the bitch, that I covered my sensitive ears while wincing.

“Shut up.”

With one last glance at the wolf, I turned my back and started in the other direction. I nearly hurried to the shelter of the trees when I heard multiple hearts advancing behind my angry gray acquaintance. The heart beats were loud, but not as loud as the hoofbeats that pounded the ground.

Horses. And men. Men that could tell me where I was. Men that I could use for a delightful little snack. I kind of liked it when my food fought back.

A mere human with a weapon was no match for me. I was strong and I healed at an ungodly rate.

I decided to wait with the gray bitch.

“Did you call for help?” I cooed.

The wolf circled me, and I couldn’t help but giggle as I flashed my own glistening fangs, hissing.

The animal circled farther out, and when a dozen men atop horses came trampling into the clearing, it effortlessly blended back into the wilderness.

I quickly catalogued each man before me. Four relatively well muscled men, a skinny archer in the lead, and a few worthless nobodies in the back. They all stared at me for a moment, eyes greedily drinking me in.

“What is a beauty like you doing in a place like this?” The skinny archer spoke as he leveled an arrow at my head. “A Lannister spy? Or a bastard Targaryen mayhap?”

I guess that was answer enough to the question of the day.

Lannister. Targaryen. That wicked hag had sent me to Westeros. She could have sent me to fucking Hogwarts, Camelot, or even ancient Rome. But no, she’d wanted to send me to the fucking fictional realm where all men must die.

“If I was a spy, boy, I would have run.” I’d quickly retracted my eyeteeth so that my words could come out more clearly.

“If this boy hadn’t come to see what that wolf was howling about, you’d be dead, wench.”

Oh, could this be any other but Reek himself? He looked a little different than he had in the show, but I could still see a resemblance.

I laughed aloud without throwing my head back or closing my eyes. I saw a few men shift uncomfortably from atop their mounts.

“You’ll be coming with us,” a balding man with foul smelling blood gestured for one of his men to approach me.

“Fine by me,” I held my thin wrists out in front of my body.

I was a naturally alluring vampire, unlike my kin’s own off-putting presence, and the man all but ran up to me to tie my wrists together with rope. I watched his jugular as he knotted the rope as tightly as he could. His pulse was strong, fast, and steady, and while he wasn’t what I normally would be interested in, I could tell he had hearty O positive flowing through his body.

He led me back to the other men.

“So, which one of you boys is going to give a girl a ride?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little blood sucking oc meets the King in the North.

Fuck me and my big mouth.

The assholes had all glared at me and made me walk back to their camp. In reality, the horses were so unnerved by my being around them that they had all but reared up and ran the other way.

But at least I had time to think on my little walk.

If Theon was still alive and in the company of the little King Robb Stark, that meant that a lot of shit had yet to happen. I didn’t know where exactly in the timeline I’d landed, but having a general idea truly helped.

If I’d had my way, I would have preferred to have been dropped on that ice wall so that I could really get a good taste of some Snow.

It didn’t take long for my ‘captors’ to get me back to their camp. As we approached, Theon had spurred his horse ahead and headed directly into the center of the camp.

I walked behind the horses, letting out a hiss that would be imperceptible to human ears every so often to spook them.

It gave hell to the riders surrounding me, but I just widened my eyes as innocently as possible and kept my head down.

The commotion around the camp as we entered died down when people saw me. I wondered how I must look to these mere mortals.

A glorious beauty, with tight black pants, a tight black sweater, and odd blue flat-footed shoes. I let my eyes roam around as I discretely sniffed out the blood of those around me.

The men all eyed my body, my face, my hair. I could hear hearts quicken, lips moisten, and breeches tighten.

I was brought to a rather spacey looking tent. The men ditched their horses and only four stayed to crowd around me. The others took the horses and left.

Theon’s head peeked out from the flaps of tent.

“The King is ready to see our little spy,” he announced.

“Baby boy, I’m not ever going to be your little anything.”

I was all but shoved forward into the darkness. It was odd for me to go from bright sunlight to dull candle light in such a quick moment of time. I was still a little bit of a novice when it came to UV. Probably one of few of my kind to walk in the day’s light.

I blinked a few times until my night vision kicked in. Details became sharper and faces became clearer.

I studied the smell of the men and one woman before me.

I could smell foul blood, unappetizing blood, decent blood, and blood that I would give anything for to have a little sip. Clean, full of life, and wintery. Like pine and maple.

“You were found in the surrounding wood. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” A tall and balding gray-haired man questioned me.

I told the truth, “A witch cursed me.”

My melodious voice caused every heartbeat in the room to pick up.

“She’s crazy. A freak,” Theon all but was whispering into the ear of an imposing figure.

I should have known that any truth in Westeros might as well be considered a lie. Lord knows the idiots wondering around in positions of power made sure of that. And, I was willing to bet that the figure that Theon was speaking to was Robb Stark. I was a little impressed with just how tall and broad he was. His eyes were beautiful, his hair an attractive shade that I’d seen on few before, and his blood smelled heavenly.

I turned my head too quickly, inhumanly fast, and I saw several of the men start as I now stared down their King. My body followed my head’s example and turned itself to face the man himself. He was the one that smelled so appetizing.

I’d have to take a little sip before I left.

I made my way a little further into the area, rolling my eyes when I saw a few men settle their hands upon their swords.

It was actually kind of endearing.

Robb Stark shook his head, and his men stood down. I walked right past him, going to the chair that he’d previously vacated when I’d entered his tent. I sat in it, ignoring the growling of the bitch beside it.

“A freak, you say?” I asked as I grabbed the chalice of wine beside the chair.

With a sniff, I made a face of disgust at the filthy red liquid and poured the wine out as smoothly as I could with my wrists bundled together onto the angry wolf next to me.

It growled even louder, and Robb Stark’s hand went to his sword and he quickly unsheathed it as he glared and made his way to me.

I waited for him to get close enough before I quickly grabbed the steel that was to be pointed at my throat. I moved it away easily, making sure to let the metal tip point at his red headed mother. It was an uncomfortable position to be in with my wrists bound, but I made my point.

He looked angry now, but an attractive sort of angry. I licked my lips, making sure to part them when his eyes darted to them. He detested me at that moment, I was sure, but even he couldn’t deny the urge his sex had when dealing with me.

“A freak,” I caressed the metal as I moved closer to the candle light. “No, not a freak. I’m sleek as a mink, wouldn’t you think?”

Like a nocturnal animal, my ability to see in the dark made my irises have a red tint to them when light hit them the right way. It was a telling sign of my kind.

I’d unnerved him, not only with my words, but with my actions. His eyes had widened, his breathing had picked up, and his heartbeat was one of two in the room to stutter. I had to give him credit though, he didn’t back away. He stood before me, tall and proud.

“That isn’t a nice word. Freak,” I let the word roll off of my tongue.

“Witch,” Theon breathed, and then louder, “Witch, did you hear her?”

“I’m sure they did, imbecile,” I wiggled the sword that I had in my grip.

Robb Stark’s face was hard for me to read. His anger was easily told by his facial features, but I had yet to determine his newest look. He was examining my eyes as carefully as he could in the dim light. Blue eyes met red, and I watched him lean closer to me. His mother approached the two of us at his action, but I ignored her.

“Robb,” she glared from me to him.

With a shake of his head, he removed the sword from my grip, making sure to be careful that there was no damage to my hands.

“Your name,” Catelyn Stark demanded.

I was getting tired of playing this game. And what a game it was. A long, tragic game that all of these idiots were in, not even knowing that their true undead enemy reined over their ice wall.

“Release me,” I held my wrists out towards her.

I needed to find a witch. Or a fucking magical person to send me back. I was sure that there was no Gandalf or Dumbledore running around here, so I had my work cut out for me doubly so. Witches were notorious shitheads in any world. Tricky, vengeful, and malicious to any and all that they cared not for.

Though the cold didn’t bother me as much as it would a mortal, I knew that the Night King was going to enter the picture, blizzards and all.

“This is ridiculous. Release me, or else.”

“Or else what?” Robb Stark had moved closer to me again, nudging his mother behind him with a heavily muscled shoulder.

I didn’t feel like getting into a verbal spar with a hardheaded Stark, so I opted to say something else. Words that would hopefully appeal to his sense of honor, or whatever it was. If I remembered correctly, he’d grown up to be a proper Lordling his entire life. War was ultimately not in his list of aptitudes, hence his idiotic tendencies, but chivalry was sure to be. With a mother like his own, he probably had come out of the womb respectful.

“My wrists hurt.” They didn’t and I could have been wearing ribbons for all of the grief the rope was causing.

But he didn’t need to know that.

“Leave us,” The King ordered.

The men warily did as they were bid, but his mother didn’t. He gave her a hard look, and she turned her attention to me. Her eyes promised pain and suffering if anything were to befall her son. I slouched in the King’s chair.

I would drink every fucking person in this place dry if I so pleased, and then I would find that red fire lady that liked to give birth to shadow people. I knew that she would be difficult to reason with, but I would do whatever it took to get home.

Catelyn Stark eventually exited the King’s tent in a flurry of red hair and skirts when it was clear that her son would not carry on a conversation with me while in her company.

Now that I was one of two people in the tent, Robb Stark got close and sat next to me in the vacant chair to my right. It was a smaller seat, not at all comfortable looking, but he didn’t complain.

I studied him, trying to figure out why he’d needed to sit in order to accomplish the task of ridding me of my ties. His pupils had dilated, his heart pounded, and he looked at me as though I were a thing of wonder. I didn’t scare him as much as I thought I had.

Instead, it seemed that he was completely enchanted with me. And I hadn’t even used my allure.

“Here.”

He gently cut the rough rope binding my wrists together. His large hands gently snaked around both of my small wrists, making them look even more delicate in his grasp. He rubbed the painless indentions that had formed over my skin.

What a brave idiot.

I flexed my wrists in his hands, watching him from underneath my lashes.

“A witch sent you here?” He finally asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded.

“Do you know where you are?”

“I know that I’m in Westeros.”

“And beyond that?”

I could tell him that I knew how he’d die, how his friend would betray him, how his cousin would become the next King of the North. But it probably wouldn’t be best to change things.

“I know a little.”

He didn’t smile or respond, he only studied me.

“I need to find a witch.”

“I know of none.”

I rolled my eyes.

He stood, using the grip he had on my wrists to unseat me as well. Standing, I only reached the middle of his chest. I could see that he was looking at my size, thinking me small, vulnerable, weak. If only he knew that I could rend him limb from limb without so much as blinking in exhaustion.

“My Lady,” he trailed off, clearly expecting my name.

I debated giving him my real name, but in the long run I figured it couldn’t hurt. I was proud of my unique name among my kind.

“Sunny.”

The only vampire named Sunny. A walking contradiction if there ever was one.

“Sunny,” he repeated, voice soft.

Oh God. I had to leave before the puppy dog eyes started.

“Can I go now?”

“Where will you go?” He was looking down at me, eyes roving.

“Anywhere away from here.”

Without missing a beat, the bastard answered. “I cannot allow that. You could be any number of things, but until you are not deemed a threat to my men or my cause, you will be watched.”

This poor boy had another thing coming for him if he thought that I was just going to sit around and-

“I will have a bath prepared for you and you will be given your own tent, Lady Sunny. If what you say is true, a good night’s rest will surely agree with you.”

A bath?

“With hot water?” I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at him.

He nodded, and it seemed as though he almost wanted to smile. His lips gave way to a barely there twitch.

“Fine. Show me where I’ll be staying for the night.”

I _guess_ it wouldn’t hurt to stay a just a _little_ bit longer. It’s not like I was getting any older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny moves quickly...

The tub had been small, making me miss my jacuzzies and showers. No shampoo, no conditioner, not even a bar of soap. I’d immediately dismissed the two women that had tried to come and help me bathe. I could smell the jealousy on them. Perfection wasn’t an easy thing for another woman to look at, and I wasn’t going to be taking any chances. It was best to have them leave because if they had done something to try to sabotage my appearance, I would have ripped their hearts out.

After I’d cleaned myself as well as I could, I made sure to do the same to my clothes. I laid them out to dry before I made my way to the tiny cot that would serve as my bed. There was a fur blanket, and a crudely stuffed pillow. On top of the pillow was a gray sun-bleached dress that had seen better days.

I put it on, and the thing dwarfed me. The large neck hole slipped down both of my slim shoulders, and the length was staggering. I reached down and ripped enough of the fabric off to where my steps were no longer hindered.

The longer I was on my feet, the weaker I felt. I could feel my fangs aching to drop, could feel my stomach caving in on itself. I had no plans on staying in this area, and with that thought in mind, I tiled my head backwards. Closing my eyes, I inhaled as deeply as I could. As I inhaled, I listened. I could hear all of the heartbeats of men and animals alike, from the horses to the small sleeping birds in the branches of the far away trees.

It took four breaths before I scented my meal. He wasn’t far away, and I had every intention of gorging myself on his kingly blood.

I made sure that nobody was paying attention before I lifted the bottom of my tent. As I crept out of the back of my tent, I became one with the shadows of the night.

Robb Stark’s tent wasn’t guarded. He had no men keeping watch for any threats that would think to move against him in the night. Arrogant mortal. To think his own people wouldn’t gladly cut off his head. I entered his tent silently. Candles were still lit, so I knew that he hadn’t been asleep for long. He had all sorts of papers and weapons hoarded away in his living space.

I spotted the proclaimed King on a rather nice-looking bed. Much better looking than my pathetic little pallet.

He was sleeping deeply, his breaths even and if I had been a better vampire, I would describe the steady and unhurried beating of his heart to be soothing. But it wasn’t his beating heart that I was interested in.

I skulked closer to him. I allowed for my eyeteeth to make themselves at home in my mouth. I climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. I gently adjusted his head, angling his neck where I would be able to comfortably reach the soft tissues where his neck connected to his broad shoulder. It was a tender little area, and one of my favorite places to consume from. I tore his shirt so that I would have room for an unhindered feeding.

He stirred, but I shushed him and stroked his cheek. He settled after a moment, and I moved in for the bite.

My lips curled away from my teeth, and just as I was about to pierce his flesh, I heard a low growl.

Fuck me running. Why need grown men to guard him while he sleeps when he had a beast that a werewolf itself would happily worship.

“Not right now, bitch,” I breathed. “Let me have a few sips, and then I will gladly go Cruella on your furry ass. Mama needs to drink.”

The wolf didn’t listen. He quickly sprinted forward and I felt the acute pain of his teeth digging into my bared shoulder.

And damn did that wolf bite hard. As I was petite in size, I didn’t have much mass to boast about, and the wolf had easily been able to pin part of my throat, shoulder, shoulder blade, and collar bone between his jaws. Morbidly I was impressed. His bite was hard; I of all creatures could respect that.

Though I could endure nearly all injuries, I still felt pain. The pain was sharp and violent, and the wolf had actually managed to pierce my flesh in the same spot that I was planning to do so to his master. I cried out, shoving the beast off of me, and falling into a now awake Robb Stark’s arms. He pulled me close in his sleepy confusion, and I could feel the enticing beat of his startled heart against my back. I was hurting, but hearing his lifeforce rushing through his veins against me made me all but forget about the pain.

In those few milliseconds, all I could concentrate on was the glug glug of my next meal wrapping itself around me.

“Grey Wind, stop!” The wolf barely obeyed, its hackles raised and its eyes gleaming yellow in the small amount of light from the candles. “Go.”

The wolf growled but ultimately minded his owner. After the wolf had left, Robb seemed to realize that he had a bleeding woman in his arms. He swore and gently turned me to face him.

I tongued a fang as he looked over the to-the-bone bite. It was still bleeding profusely, but I didn’t worry. I’d had much worse.

My prey tried to put pressure on my wounds, but the blood leaking through his fingers was quick and slick and his hands slipped.

Slipped right onto my chest, bloody red hand prints staining one of my perky breasts.

I arched an eyebrow. Though I’d never found anyone good enough for me to have sex with, I didn’t believe in leasing a Lamborghini out for a few hours, his large hands didn’t feel awkward on my body.

He apologized profusely as he quickly removed his hands, and I rolled my eyes.

“Sunny. Sunny, I am so sorry. You’re bleeding so much. Your shoulder. Your neck. Oh, Gods. I’ll go get a-“ His words paused and his eyes widened.

I watched in amusement as his jaw literally dropped in amazement as he watched the bone deep punctures in my skin start to knit together and heal. It was at a slower rate than I'd ever healed, but I'd not gone this long without drinking ever before.

“What are you?”

I moved myself into his lap so that I was facing him. Absentmindedly his arms enfolded my waist as he watched as my body continued to repair itself.

“Robb,” I breathed, taking a small hand and lifting his head to where his eyes met mine.

I blinked slowly and stoked his bearded cheek. I could feel his arms tighten around me. He gulped.

“Will you help me?”

“With what?”

He was hard headed, I had to give him that. His eyes narrowed, trying to fight the allure of my beauty and voice.

“What are you?” He repeated.

“Thirsty,” I breathed, leaning closer.

“Wine?” He asked, his brows wrinkling in confusion at my answer.

Everyone had limits. Some people were easier to allure than others; those people were a vampire’s preferred meal. Allure wasn’t like mind alteration or hypnotism. Memories couldn’t be planted or altered, but depending on the will of the vampire themselves and the strength or weakness of a mortal’s own will, things sometimes could be _suggested_. Allure was just like its name beheld, it was literally an allure that allowed vampires to appeal to their prey on a baser, more instinctual level. The allure appealed to the part of the human’s character that was deeply imbedded within; the part that reasoned that beauty and fascination were not linked to bad things. A more charming individual usually could get more from other people, and vampires were naturally charming as a default.

As with most things in life, there were always a few exceptions to the general rule. Some people were nearly or at times completely immune to a vampire’s allure, and it was looking like Robb Stark was one of those people. They were able to see through the fog and reason with themselves, able ignore the dazzling magnetism that a vampire exuded. Those people were usually straight laced, stubborn, and strong willed. All qualities that Robb Stark exhibited, now that I thought about it.

But it was too late for me, and I was too far gone.

I didn’t care if he was immune to allure now or not. I was too thirsty. I had been days since I’d drank, over a week, and that was pushing it for me. I usually fed once every three to four days.

“No, idiot, I want you.” I grinned, allowing him to see the sharp canines that had dropped from my gums.

His blue eyes grew even larger, and I wasted no more time. I shoved him back and pinned him to the bed with my legs on either side of his ribcage before he could try to crawl out from underneath me. He was using all of his feeble strength to try to push me off of him. I could tell that he was more upset that my tiny body wasn’t budging from its position over him than he was that my teeth were razor sharp. I found it funny that he was so alarmed by his own weakness. It seems most males had that in common when faced with a strong and beautiful woman.

“Hold still, King,” I fisted a handful of his auburn curls, and jerked his head to the side. "This is going to hurt." 

He was drawing in a breath, most likely to call for that damn wolf, but I cut him off by sinking my teeth into his throat. He grunted harshly, his body stiffening under me.

He tasted even better than I imagined. I let out a breathy sigh as I took deep mouthfuls of his hot blood.

After a tense few seconds where he kept trying to get me off of him with all of his strength, his body relaxed. I felt his hands travel my body, the large hand that had been trying to shove my shoulder away traced from my ribs to my hipbone. The fingers of his other hand knotted in the long platinum hair at the nape of my neck as he cradled the back of my skull. He pulled me closer to his neck, groaning.

I paused in my drinking.

What the actual fuck.

I’d heard that there were humans who could find pleasure in a vampire’s bite, but I’d never known one. There was a theory that if there was enough attraction on both sides of the blood sucking that euphoria could be found by the drinkee. But I wasn't attracted to the King who would go on to lose the North.

One of my smarter siblings had theorized that our bite could act as a type of ecstasy if the vampire and the human both had correlating pheromones being produced at the same time of the bite. Granted, Mitch was ever the bookworm and he was one of the most intelligent beings I knew, but I’d still been skeptical when he had casually brought up the topic during conversation one night.

It seems that Mitch’s theory was correct in the Stark King’s case.

When I felt Robb’s fist in my hair start to loosen, I eased up on my suction. I didn’t want to become a king killer, so I removed my teeth from within his skin, instead choosing to let the blood pool in my mouth before I swallowed. I got a few more mouthfuls before the blood started to slow to a stop. I licked the neck I’d locked my lips around to help with coagulation.

The hand that had knotted in the hair at the base of my skull was now stroking my locks from root to tip. The other hand was massaging the dip at my waist with gentle fingers.

I pushed myself away from Robb Stark, sitting on his stomach, ignoring him as I ran a finger around my mouth to capture any of the escaped elixir that was his blood. After sucking a bit of blood off of the tip of my finger, I looked down at him. He was staring up at me as though he didn’t know what to make of me, his hooded blues managing to look shrewdly lusty despite his recent blood loss. I let him watch as I retracted my sharp fangs.

“Thank you for my dinner,” I swiftly leapt from my perch atop his body.

I felt so much better. I could feel his blood rushing through my veins, empowering me and satisfying my previous craving. I exhaled in bliss. The stronger the man, the stronger the blood. And I could tell from his essence inside of me that he was very strong.

Robb stood quickly enough for someone who’d just been fed on by a thirsty vampire, and I saw his eyes flit towards his sword. I remained still, allowing him to fetch his weapon.

He didn’t raise the sword against me, but he was a bit angry.

“Don’t take it personal,” I waved off his anger as I took a seat on the side of his bed. “You smelled the most appetizing out of everyone here.”

“You drank my blood,” his voice was a soft sound in the night. “Evil being.”

He was actually very calm for one who’d just had his lifeblood sucked from his veins, all things considered.

“And you tasted terrific.”

I watched as he processed my words. He set his sword aside and his hands went to rest at his narrow hips, drawing my gaze. The man had a body like an inverted triangle, and it made me happy to see such a physique. An impressive body was a thing of wonder. I could stare at myself for hours on end.

“I tasted… pleasing to you?” He narrowed his eyes as he asked his question. "More than any man here?"

“Mhmm.” I didn’t tell him that he was probably the best mortal that I’d ever drank from, period.

The dolt let out a chuckle that had me straightening my spine in confusion. Humans were not supposed to react like this to a vampire’s feeding. I was supposed to be a beautiful and fearsome thing to behold. Men and women and children were petrified from one gaze into my fathomless obsidian irises. They would constantly look over their shoulders when I was around, sensing but not seeing the threat that I was.

During his laughter, an alarmingly _wolfish_ smile graced his features.

I hadn’t seen him smile a lot, probably because his life was so tragic at this moment in time, but his smile was nice. If only the poor King knew what fate had in store for him. As soon as he would meet his lady Talisa, shit would hit the fan.

I hoped that I would be home by then. In truth, I was a bit behind on the television series, and I'd only skimmed the books, so I only was vaguely aware of what happened up until a certain point. I wasn’t that far behind, but still, I didn’t want to face the unknown.

How would I go on without my weekly shopping sprees? How would I live without finishing Grey’s Anatomy? Jesus on a jet ski, what would I do without conditioner?

I needed to find that red pyromaniac of a witch and have her send me home. I didn't care if she liked to burn people, I just needed her help. The only problem was that I couldn’t remember exactly where she was located in this moment of time. Was she with Stannis?

Robb’s statement brought me out of my thoughts.

“This has been the oddest night of my life.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you. Sometimes it seems like karma just has to one up itself. And, poor Stark, you especially don’t want that happening.”

His mirth died after he’d had the time to go over my words.

“What are you?”

Since the third time was the charm in most cases, I decided it wouldn’t hurt to answer him.

“Vampire.”

He stared at me blankly, blue eyes scrutinizing me.

“I am an immortal from another universe, realm, whatever the fuck you want to call it, who possesses unparalleled beauty, strength, and a thirst for the blood of others.”

He still was giving me a blank stare. I sighed, allowed for my fangs to come out. I gave him a smile, my pearly whites surely twinkling at him.

“I can comprehend that much.” The Stark King uttered. “Are you still…thirsty?”

“I’m never fully satisfied. A blessing and a curse,” I shrugged.

Robb Stark sighed heavily before daring to sit beside me on his bed. He stared straight ahead, and the silence was a bit awkward. I’d never really talked to a meal after I’d drank from it.

I took note of the things that he had laying around. Normal male stuff, fur coats, or cloaks, and a little mirror was lying next to a flickering candle.

A mirror. I _needed_ , I _wanted_ , I _had to_ gaze at my beauty again. It would be nice to look at the prettiness of my features after going so long without being able to see myself. I would have something to keep myself occupied in this godforsaken land now, at least for a little while.

“Bet you that neat little looking glass over there that I’m the most beautiful woman that will ever grace your bed.” In a way, at least.

If I had wanted to have sex with the poor fragile male, I’d probably break him. Actually, the way it was looking, I’d be an eternal virgin. Nobody was good enough for me. And I wouldn’t settle like my siblings had.

I waited with baited breath as he considered my words. After shaking his head, he walked to the hand-held mirror and snatched it up. He made to give it to me after sitting back next to me.

I had to hold in my groan of disappointment. It was silver.

Silver wouldn’t harm a vampire, unless it went directly through the heart. The silver impeded our healing when shoved through the heart. It was possible to survive a silver stake through the chest, there had been several cases of it, but blood was immediately needed. The few vampires who’d been stabbed and lived to tell the tale no longer had resistance to the substance, and it singed them with skin contact. Silver was the bane of many a mythological creature.

I took the mirror anyways, holding it lightly between two fingers. I nodded my head to Robb Stark in thanks.

“A mirror, for the blood sucking lady. Are you truly that vain?"

“Yes.” It was one of the things that I had to be best at. “Look at me.”

“At least your face isn’t lacking like that of your humility.”

“Better to be lacking humility than to be lacking a head.”

He left his own tent after my words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lord. Any guesses as to what happens next? No? A little preview of what is to come: Robb comes back from a battle, everyone's favorite kingslayer makes an appearance, along with a new player, and our little vampire throws all caution to the wind. Plus, more Grey Wind. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
